Search for Evil Otto
by Agent BM
Summary: Lucy and Kevin go into the game Berzerk in search of one of the arcades most feared and dangerous villains never seen outside the game, his name is Evil Otto. But what happens when things become dangerous for them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WIR, the game Berzerk, or Evil Otto, Lucy and Kevin belong to me. Want to use them just ask**

In the arcade exists a game called Berzerk, created in the year 1980. The plot of the game is very simple, you go around different rooms shooting robots, it's easy at first. Every once in a while the game's most deadly enemy would pop out to kill the player, his name was Evil Otto. He was a deadly being, able to kill in one touch. He had no brain to think as much as a character, he wasn't technically evil, but he wasn't good either, he was just a character only able to do what he was programmed to do, to kill all organic life forms in his game, he was indestructable, unstoppable, and fast.

Evil Otto lived in a huge building with so many rooms and robots, it was enough to keep him from harming the playable characters in the game in their home. Evil Otto was never seen outside the game, whether that was good or not nobody knew. No one in the arcade but the stick men figures who lived in the game or the gamers ever saw or touched otto to describe what he looked like, and the characters weren't good at telling the truth about what he was. Some said he was a bouncing smiley face, others said he had sharp teeth, some said he looked like a dangerous animal.

No one in the arcade besides the characters who lived in it ever went inside the game, and those who did were never seen again, did evil otto kill them? Or the robots? Most likely, but no one knew why these characters went into the game either. Evil Otto was an arcade legend, visiting the game was basically a death wish. Now that you know about the game, let's begin the story.

Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter, Son and Daughter of Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope Von Schweetz in the game Sugar Rush. They were 7 years old. They've heard stories about Berzerk and Evil Otto. Late one night around midnight, Lucy and Kevin snuck out of their game and went to Berzerk, although Kevin had to drag Lucy with her, she wanted to find evil otto, but she was scared deep down. The 2 walked through the cord of the game and into the dark world of Berzerk.

"I don't like this, if mom and dad find out-

"They won't find out sis" said Kevin

"Kevin i don't want to do this anymore i want to go home" said Lucy

"Sis, you gotta be brave, you can do this" said Kevin

"I don't know Kevin, there are risks that aren't worth taking" said Lucy

"Sis, i'm your big brother, I'm going to look out for you, I will protect you" said Kevin

"You said the same thing when you dragged me to Let's go Jungle, remember that? We got chased by a lot of bugs and oh I almost got eaten by A GIANT FROG!" shouted Lucy angrily

"This will be different, this game is from the 1980's, not as dangerous as Let's go Jungle" said Kevin

"But you know what they say about this place" said Lucy

"Lucy, you were brave when we first went to Mortal Kombat, you were brave in Star Wars against those Wampas, you were brave when you rode that rollercoaster in that Rollercoaster game" said Kevin

"That scared the fudge out of me" said Lucy

"Why can't you be brave here?" asked Kevin

"I don't want to die, you know what happens to us if we die outside our home. I don't want mom and dad to miss us" said Lucy

"And they won't, worse case we don't see anything we go home in an hour or 2 and you'll be in your nice warm bed in the castle" said Kevin

"Promise?" asked Lucy

"Promise" said Kevin

"I hope you're not lying to me this time" said Lucy

The 2 siblings approached the main building in the game, it had a glowing blue and green exterior. Kevin grabbed 2 laser blasters in a bin by the door and gave one to Lucy

"What's this for?" asked Lucy

"You never know, these could come in handy" said Kevin

The 2 entered the glowing building


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Kevin walked through the glowing building, every room had blue glowing lines, robots stood deactivated by walls. It was very dark

"This place sure is creepy" said Lucy

"You scared sis?" asked Kevin

Lucy nodded

"Don't be, i'm your big brother, i'm going to protect you" said Kevin

"Yeah right, like i haven't heard that one before, remember when we went into that star wars game, i got shot" said Lucy

"Sis, the whole reason i take you to these games is to toughen you up, you're too soft" said Kevin

"I'm not soft" said Lucy

"Yes you are, you're a pathetic excuse for a little sister" said Kevin

"No i'm not" Lucy protested

"There's a zombie behind you" said Kevin

Lucy screamed

"Where?" asked Lucy

"You see, you're pathetic, trust me sis, someday you're gonna thank me for this" said Kevin

"No i probably won't" said Lucy

"Yes you will" said Kevin

As the 2 walked through the dark building, a mysterious figure was watching them from his private quarters, this was Evil Otto

"It seems i have curious visitors, i love curious visitors, time to have a little fun" said Otto

At the touch of a button all the robots in the building turned on

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Destroy the humanoids" said the robots

The 2 raised their blasters and fired at the robots

"Stop, the humanoids must not escape" said the robots

The robots started surrounding them and getting between them, seperating the 2

"Lucy Run" shouted Kevin

"But Kevin-

"Just do it" shouted Kevin

Lucy shot a robot and ran away from the robots and her brother. Lucy ran blindly, not knowing where she was going. Kevin ran after her, but he too ran blindly because he didn't know where she went.

"Lucy?" shouted Kevin "Where are you?"

(1 hour later)

Lucy tried to go back to look for her brother, but she was lost, only things she could find were the occasional robots. Lucy was beginning to lose hope of finding her way through the game, she couldn't find her way out, let alone her big brother. Every room looked the same, no maps or anything to tell her where she was. How did the games characters deal with this everyday since the 80's. Lucy sat on the floor and began to cry, she was going to die lost and alone, she just knew it, it was only a matter of time. She felt a hand touch her shoulder

"Don't cry"

Lucy didn't recognize that voice as her brothers voice, it sounded nothing like him, it sounded like a girl. She turned around and saw her mom Vanellope, yet she looked different, she was a little bigger than her but she looked like she did as a child, and she was glowing

"Mom?" asked Lucy confused

"Not exactly, i'm more of something that gets the characters here feel better about themselves, because they go crazy sometimes" said the Vanellope lookalike "I usually take the form of someone or something that makes the person feel happy or comfortable about themselves, i'm sure you get the idea. Long story short here i am"

Lucy wiped her tears

"You're lost aren't you?" asked Vanellope

Lucy nodded and Vanellope hugged her

"Don't cry, you'll be fine" said Vanellope

"I don't know where i am, i'm scared, i lost my brother" said Lucy

"Do you love your brother?" asked Vanellope

"He drives me insane, drives me crazy, makes me do things i don't want to do, but i love him deep down, i'm sure he doesn't mean to do what he does" said Lucy

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Come with me, i will take you to him" said Vanellope

"You know where he is?" asked Lucy

"Yes, i know lots of things, come with me and i will take you to him" said Vanellope

(With Kevin)

Kevin was talking to a glowing figure that looked just like his dad Rancis

"I can't help myself, I don't mean to get her into trouble, I love my sister, I'd hate to see something bad happen to her" said Kevin

"You really care about her don't you?" asked Rancis

"She's worth more to me than all the toys in my star wars collection, unlike those things, i can't replace her" said Kevin

"I know where she is, and i can take you to her, i can lead you out of the maze" said Rancis

"You can?" asked Kevin

"Absolutely, come with me if you want to find her" said Rancis

The 2 were brought to a room hidden in the maze, inside the room was a chair, couch, tv monitors, a bed, nothing too special. When the 2 siblings saw each other they ran for each other and hugged

"Lucy, i'm so glad you're safe" said Kevin "I tried looking for you, but couldn't find you"

"Same here, I was scared, I thought I was gonna die" said Lucy

"Point is we're safe, and we're getting out of here, fake dad says he can get us out of here" said Kevin

"Yeah the exit's not that far down from this room, but i'm afraid you'll never get to it" said Rancis

"Why's that?" asked Kevin

The fake Rancis and Vanellope walked to the doors and locked them shut

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere" said Vanellope

"You have trespassed into my domain, now it's time to pay the price" said Rancis

"What're you talking about?" asked Lucy

"You 2 don't know this yet, but you're about to" said Vanellope

The 2 fake parents merged into one and turned into a bouncing smiley face

"Who're you supposed to be?" asked Lucy

"Haven't you heard the legends outside the game? I'm the very person you seek, i am evil otto" said the smiley face

"You're evil otto? You don't look evil" said Lucy

"We'll see about that, because i'm going to kill you both" said Otto


End file.
